


Meeting a Marine

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks runs into someone at the market. Wrong pick, it's a Vice-Admiral.





	Meeting a Marine

The Oro Jackson is docked at a small spring island, each member of the crew running their own errands along with restocking fresh supplies for their next trip.

Shanks wanders around in the market, being done with his own duties, and hopes to find his blue-haired friend for a quick exploration of the surroundings.

As he scouts the crowded streets, Shanks bumps into someone and falls right on his ass.

Groaning in pain, he's about to raise his voice and his fist, when he looks up and notices the Marine coat – _great, just the kind of person to run into_ , now he needs to find a way out, and fast.

The Marine, however, instantly links the straw hat the redhead is wearing to its former owner – he chased him long enough –, deduces the teenager is on Roger's crew, and promptly catches him by the collar before he can do anything. Towering the wriggling pirate and wearing a dangerous smile, he wonders aloud, "What do have here ?"

Shanks keeps his composure – at least, he hopes he does – and answers with the quickest lie that comes to his mind, "Nothing. I'm just the kid that ran into you, I'm sorry by the way. Could you please let me go now ? My mom told me to bring some groceries back home and I'll get scolded if I'm late." He tries to look as apologetic and pitiful as possible, but the dark look the Marine is giving him is enough to show that the man doesn't believe a single word.

The Marine suddenly bursts out in laughter, in front of an astounded Shanks who momentarily forgets to run away, and just when he gets his mind back together the laughter stops and the other says, "Nice try, but I'm not that dumb, kid. Take me to Roger", and with that he starts dragging him down the street in direction of the port.

Shanks is in a panic : he was found out, he doesn't know how, and he will be bringing a Marine to the ship if he doesn't do something – he wishes he had taken his sword despite what Rayleigh told him about laying low – and, wait, if he knows his captain, he should be afraid ! "Hey, you know you're gonna be in big trouble if you hurt me ?", he tries.

The Marine laughs again, and comes to a stop, though still holding the young boy tight. "Kid, you don't know me, do you ?"

Shanks stiffens under the adult's scrutiny, searching for any memory or clue, to no avail. His previous strategy failed so he opts for creating a scandal, in order to slow down their stroll, and hopefully alert one or more crewmates. Wriggling around to get rid of his shirt, still tightly held in the Marine's fist, he yells, "Leave me alone ! I just ran into you, you're hurting me ! Someone help, that's not fair !"

Just as he manages to get out of his shirt – and subsequently the Marine's grip –, he feels his treasured hat slip from his head, and watches as it touches the ground just a few feet away.

Shanks beams when his hat is retrieved by none other than a bewildered Buggy, accompanied by Rayleigh, and runs towards them, half naked but he couldn't care less, he even dares to stick his tongue out at the Marine.

The First Mate, hand on his hilt, speaks calmly, looking straight into the Marine's eyes, "Didn't picture you as kidnapper, Vice-Admiral Garp."

 _Oh_. So _that's_ who the Marine is exactly. Of course, Shanks heard about him and his relentless chase after his Captain, but he never had the chance – or misfortune – to meet him in person. Apparently he's not the one you should joke with... which is exactly what he did earlier, _great_ , things are getting worse by the second.

"Didn't know you had kids on board, Dark King Rayleigh." Garp looks so serious he could engage in combat at any moment. "Pirates are pirates", he mutters in his beard before he lunges forward, his fist directed towards Rayleigh.

Buggy catches Shanks's naked arm and drags him towards the back, causing them to fall upon each other, watching the Marine and their nakama unleashing their full power.

They scramble to get up, distancing themselves from the violent duel – after all, they're both unarmed –, and seriously considering running to the ship to tell everyone about the incoming pursuit, if the stories they heard are enough material to imagine the events to come.

Rayleigh manages to hit Garp hard enough to make him fly a few feet away, where he cracks a wall open and is knocked unconscious. The Dark King turns to the awed teenagers and sighing, orders, "To the ship. Now."

Shanks and Buggy readily comply, far too happy to get as far as possible from the scary Vice-Admiral.

As the trio reaches the ship, they tell everyone about their altercation with Garp and they soon make preparations to set sail, searching out for the missing crewmates.

Garp comes to after a few minutes of black-out – how long ? _Too long already_ , he should be on the run – and immediately starts his chase, heading directly to the port and hoping he's not too late.

Of course the only trace of them is a faraway ship, already making its way towards the next island, and _for fuck's sake_ , he lost his Den Den Mushi in the fight earlier and can't call for backup or anything.

Sitting on the ground in defeat, he sighs, "He's got the devil's luck. He pisses me off so much..."

And then he laughs, "And he didn't even need to be here !"

* * *

That night, after dinner, Roger calls Shanks and Buggy and allows them to carry their weapons even when running errands.

They're both scared and proud.


End file.
